Yoshinori Ono
thumb|320px|Yoshinori Ono con su figura de [[Blanka característica.]] es un productor y anteriormente también gerente de sonido en Capcom. Él es también un músico, conocido por tocar teclados y guitarra eléctrica. Considerado como la fuerza impulsora detrás de la saga Street Fighter desde su 'renacimiento' con el videojuego Street Fighter IV en 2008, Ono es una celebridad menor para la comunidad de videojuegos de lucha. También compuso la música para el videojuego Mega Man Battle & Chase, incluyendo 'Kaze yo Tsutaete...', el tema vocal oficial de Roll. Biografía De acuerdo con el propio Ono, durante la escuela secundaria menor solía visitar una gran librería para leer acerca de la programación informática. Ya en la escuela secundaria preparatoria, sin embargo, decidió introducirse en la música y aprendió a manejar el teclado. En la universidad, estudió Mecánica de Arquitectura con el fin de tener acceso a una facultad con una super-computadora. Aprendió a tocar guitarra y comenzó a especializarse en la renderización fluida en 3D, hasta el punto que su mentor dijo que podría trabajar en ello posgrado.Eurogamer.net - The Rise and Collapse of Yoshinori Ono En cambio, él respondió a un anuncio de trabajo como compositor en Capcom, ya que estaba familiarizado con la compañía al jugar al videojuego Final Fight (1989) en arcade, enviando una cinta de demostración de sí mismo tocando guitarra. Fue llamado para una entrevista y contratado al día siguiente. Su trabajo consistía en programar manualmente la música en código binario, con su primer proyecto siendo para el videojuego Bomber Muscle (1993; conocido en el extranjero como Saturday Night Slam Masters). Trabajó luego en la misma función para las versiones porteadas de los videojuegos Super Street Fighter II X (Super Street Fighter II Turbo) y Street Fighter Zero (Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams). Su transición a una función de administración se produjo en el momento que estaba trabajando en la saga Street Fighter III, donde se encargo de la gestión de recursos humanos, además de sus deberes regulares. Sin embargo, después del videojuego Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike (1999), la saga fue vista como en un "punto muerto" y no fue hasta la promoción de Ono al cargo de productor y su campaña comunitaria para obtener la demanda del público, que un pequeño presupuesto para R&D se asignó a un prototipo para lo que terminaría siendo el videojuego Street Fighter IV (2008). Desde el éxito del videojuego Street Fighter IV y sus diversas actualizaciones, Ono ha sido visto como el "padrino" de la saga y que continúa promoviendo e impulsando su demanda. Trabajos *'Saturday Night Slam Masters' (1993) - programador de sonido *'Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams' (1995) - programador de sonido *'Mega Man Battle & Chase' (1997) - compositor de música *'Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes' (1998/1999; arcade, PSX) - agradecimientos especiales *'Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes' (1999; Sega Dreamcast) - agradecimientos especiales (personal arcade) *'Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike' (1999) - programador de sonido *'The Misadventures of Tron Bonne' (1999) -- agradecimientos especiales *'Breath of Fire IV' (2000/2003) - director de producción de animación *'Spawn: In the Demon's Hand' (2000) - promoción de sonido (diseño de música) *'Street Fighter III 3rd Strike: Fight for the Future' (2000; Sega Dreamcast) - director de administración de sonido (personal original de arcade), agradecimientos especiales (personal del consumidor) *'Heavy Metal: Geomatrix' (2001) - unidad de promoción *'One Piece Mansion' (2001) - productor de sonido *'Devil May Cry' (2001)http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1439828/ *'Mobile Suit Gundam: Federation vs. Zeon' (2002) - director de administración de sonido *'Onimusha 2: Samurai's Destiny' - productor asociado de composición *'JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken: Ōgon no Kaze' (2002) - director de administración de sonido *'Drakengard' (2003) - diseñador facial *'Chaos Legion' (2003) - productor *'Resident Evil Outbreak: File 2' - director de diseño de personajes *'Capcom Fighting Jam' (2004; arcade, PS2) - productor *'Shadow of Rome' (2005) - co-productor *'Capcom Fighting Jam' (2005; Xbox) - Productor (Arcade Staff), Producer (Consumer Staff) *'Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams' (2006) - productor *'Lost Planet: Extreme Condition' (2006/2007/2008) - agradecimientos especiales *'Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars' (2009) - gerente general *'Street Fighter IV' (2008) - productor/administrador de proyectos *'Street Fighter IV: The Ties That Bind' (2009) *'Super Street Fighter IV' (2010) - productor *'Super Street Fighter IV: Original Film' (2010; OVA) - productor *'Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition' (2011) - productor *'Super Street Fighter IV 3D Edition' (2011) *'Street Fighter × Tekken' (2012) - productor *'Ultra Street Fighter IV' (2014) - productor ejecutivo *'Street Fighter V' (2015) - productor ejecutivo *'Ultra Street Fighter II: The Final Challengers' (2017) - productor *'Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite' (2017) - productor ejecutivo *'Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition' (2018) Créditos musicales Mega Man Battle & Chase *'Rockman Battle & Chase' (Over the Top) ~Opening Demo~ - composición y arreglos musicales *'Ready for Break ~Introducing Racer Demo~' - composición y arreglos musicales *'Over the Top ~Theme of Rockman~' - composición y arreglos musicales *'Sunshine Girl ~Theme of Roll~' - composición y arreglos musicales *'Kick About ~Theme of Blues~' - composición y arreglos musicales *'Go for it! ~Theme of Forte~' - composición y arreglos musicales *'Otoko no Hanamichi ~Theme of Guts Man~' - composición y arreglos musicales *'Through the Air ~Theme of Quick Man~' - composición y arreglos musicales *''"snow - rainbow ~Theme of Ice Man~'' - composición y arreglos musicales *'Dark the Moon ~Theme of Shadow Man~' - composición y arreglos musicales *'Storming Bomber ~Theme of Napalm Man~' - composición y arreglos musicales *'Speed•Star ~Theme of Spring Man~' - composición y arreglos musicales *'I am world king!! ~Theme of Dr. Wily~' - composición y arreglos musicales *'Courageous Heart ~Theme of Duo~' - composición y arreglos musicales *'Over the Top (Ballad version) ~Rockman Ending~' - composición y arreglos musicales *'Sunshine Girl (Ending version) ~Roll Ending~' - composición y arreglos musicales *'Kick About (Jazz version) ~Blues Ending~' - composición y arreglos musicales *'Go for it! (Ballad version) ~Forte Ending~' - composición y arreglos musicales *'Ah~ Otoko Ichidai' (Guitar instrumental) ~Guts Man Ending~ - composición *'Through the Air' (Orchestra version) ~Quick Man Ending~ - composición y arreglos musicales *'Love Love Roll! ~Ice Man Ending~' - composición y arreglos musicales *'moon light ~Shadow Man Ending~' - composición y arreglos musicales *'Burning Bomber ~Napalm Man Ending~' - composición y arreglos musicales *'Speed•Star' (Cheerful version) ~Spring Man Ending~ - composición y arreglos musicales *'Kaze yo Tsutaete...' (Game version) ~Roll Special Ending~ - letras, composición y arreglos musicales *'Ah~ Otoko Ichidai' (Game version) ~Guts Man Special Ending~ - composición y arreglos musicales *'Rockman Battle & Chase' (Over the Top) ~Title Demo~ - composición y arreglos musicales *'the straight out' (PS original sound) ~Character Select~ - composición y arreglos musicales *'soon...' (PS original sound) ~Introducing Course Demo~ - composición y arreglos musicales *'Here goes!' (PS original sound) ~Setting Machine Demo~ - composición y arreglos musicales *'Hold Out' (PS original sound) ~Getting Parts Demo~ - composición y arreglos musicales *'Shadow' (PS original sound) ~Option Demo~ - composición y arreglos musicales *'Chasers ~Future City Course~' - composición y arreglos musicales *'dancing the eyes ~Mountain Course~' - composición y arreglos musicales *'Escape ~Cavern Course~' - composición y arreglos musicales *'Are you gloomy? ~Toy's Factory Course~' - composición y arreglos musicales *'dUEL ~Wily's Base Course~' - composición y arreglos musicales *'secret party ~Space Course~' - composición y arreglos musicales *'dimension shift ~Sky Course~' - composición y arreglos musicales *'standing over there ~Ordnance Factory Course~' - composición y arreglos musicales *'Duo Here ~Secret Production~' - composición y arreglos musicales *'Here Comes the New Challenger ~!?~' - arreglos musicales *'Black Star ~Secret Production~' - arreglos musicales *'Over the Top' (Piano Solo version) ~Staff Roll Demo 1~ - composición *'Over the Top' (dance Mix version) ~Staff Roll Demo 2~ - composición y arreglos musicales *'Kaze yo Tsutaete...' (original Mix) - letras, composición y arreglos musicales *'Ah~ Otoko Ichidai' (original Mix) - composición y re-arreglos musicales *'Kaze yo Tsutaete...' (instrumental Mix) - composición y re-arreglos musicales *'Ah~ Otoko Ichidai' (instrumental Mix) - composición y re-arreglos musicales *'Kaze yo Tsutaete...' (Piano Solo version) - composición [Nota: Una pista musical secreta en la banda sonora del videojuego] Curiosidades *Es frecuentemente fotografiado con una pequeña figura de Blanka en su mano. Ono introduce el juguete en un primer plano de la mayoría (sino es que no todas) las fotos de locaciones que él "tweetea". De acuerdo con una entrevista con Nintendo Channel, Ono obtuvo este juguete, junto con unos cuantos más, en un paquete Kids Meal de la cadena de restaurantes de comida rápida Jollibee en Filipinas (similar a los Happy Meals de McDonalds).https://twitter.com/Yoshi_OnoChin/status/309463257054334976 En la actualidad uno de estos esta roto, y Ono mantiene el otro cerca de él. **También se dice que Blanka es su personaje favorito de la saga Street Fighter. *Ono es considerado por gran parte de la base de fans como un 'troll',EventHubs - Ono practices how to troll using the Street Fighter movieDualShockers - Yoshinori “The Troll” Ono Teases Street Fighter 3rd Strike: Online Edition aunque si esto se percibe como una característica entrañable o no es una cuestión debatida. Ono, por su parte, ha dicho que 'siempre y cuando nadie me apuñale, me alegra recibir críticas'. Vídeos Street Fighter and Tekken Producers Face-off!!! Street Fighter X Tekken Ono vs Harada HD video game trailer - PS3 X360 Referencias Categoría:Artistas Categoría:Personal de Capcom